


1AM

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: this was a commission work! OT3 Kajiki + Jounouchi + Otogi where Kajiki and Otogi are both actively pining after Jounouchi ♡
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kajiki Ryouta | Mako Tsunami, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Kajiki Ryouta | Mako Tsunami/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicoranglais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicoranglais/gifts).



It was 1AM, Jounouchi did not like that he was being woken up at 1AM by the ringing of his phone. He was in fact, fucking tired and with a tournament starting up the next day he couldn’t imagine who or what was fucking with his friend group hard enough to warrant an early morning emergency. 

God he hoped a bad guy was involved.

Otogi gave him nothing but a time, and a location.

5 minutes, his stupid place. 

Jounouchi rubbed at his face and grumbled in frustration. How was he supposed to focus on the dueling if he wasn’t getting his eight hours of shut eye? He didn’t even bother getting dressed, hoping to himself that this was an issue that could get solved in a few minutes so he could take a nosedive on Otogi’s couch until it was time to leave.

Not so much luck.

Otogi wasn’t dressed either, and neither was that fish guy, Kajiki.

How did they even know each other? When the fuck had they even met? He already knew he’d be there till sunrise.

“The fuck d’you guys want it’s fuckin 2AM and we’re standing in the street in our fuckin pyjamas.” He already had a good idea of what they wanted, but didn’t know why they had to call so fuckin’ late… or early…

“Well, I didn’t want to eat cereal alone at 2AM, that’s just sad.” Otogi shrugged, nonchalant about ruining Jounouchi’s circadian rhythm with his own selfish personal problem.

Kajiki didn’t seem as concerned about it either. “I just wanted to see you guys.”

Something inside him, in the back of his mind, told him that Kajiki was the one to start this chain. He still didn’t know how they fucking knew eachother. 

Handing out his number to either of them was a mistake.

“I didn’t wake up at fuckin’ 1AM for cereal.” He was grouchy, scowling, and much hungrier than either of his “buddies” realised. If he didn’t get a hot meal for this shit he was gonna explode. “One of you jerks better be cookin’ or I’m headin’ home.”

Otogi glanced to Kajiki, clearly unwilling and not as energised as their resident ocean master.

“I make a tasty yakizakana.” Of course he did, that was the least surprising thing he had heard from either of these two all morning.

“Yea, well if you’re lyin’ to me I’m leavin’.” Jounouchi would eat it even if it tasted like charcoal, sleep might’ve sounded nice, but hanging out with two certified baddies at hells hour in the night sounded like a story to tell later on. “How th’fuck did you guys even meet?”

“Oh,” there was a subtle tilt to Otogi’s smile, amused and light. “Your boys Honda and Yuugi got so tired of hearing about you from both of us, they decided to put us in contact. I’d say we hit it off pretty well.”

He puffed up his chest in his annoyance, ready to say a few choice words about both his best pals, they didn’t even talk to him first, however- Kajiki opened his mouth first. “Yea, I think I caught feelings- are you gonna come inside now?”

Oh, he was still standing in the street, yelling and possibly waking up all of Otogi’s neighours.

“Oh..-uh… yea..”


	2. Go Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otogi voice: fuck you  
> commissioned by @traumastrike

Otogi rolled his eyes. “You’re cheating.” He wasn’t wrong. Jounouchi could see Kajiki’s hand- he had been cheating their whole game and had, in fact, not lost a single card. Somehow it seemed like he didn’t get the purpose of Go Fish. Or maybe he was losing intentionally to keep the game going. Either way none of them were anywhere near victory. 

They were having fun anyway. 

Kajiki shrugged, his shoulders still relaxed and the movement fluid. “I don’t know what to tell you- I don’t have any sixes.” He had three right there, but Jounouchi didn’t plan on calling him on it. It was fun watching someone other than him get all worked up. He didn’t want to leave either. He liked the attention he was getting from them- although pride wouldn’t let him admit to it, the fact that they were both so loudly interested in him really stroked his ego. 

Jounouchi liked being fawned over, and it rarely happened for him. That was partially Otogi’s fault, partially Yuugi’s, partially Bakura’s, Kaiba’s, and even Anzu’s. He couldn’t imagine what it would have been like in Honda’s shoes. He pitied that poor bastard, but it did mean Kaiba had no competition.

“Nah- he doesn’t got any, I can see his hand.” Jounouchi was once again, not good at lying, Otogi’s unimpressed glance solidified that thought. 

Otogi, as tired as he was of playing this card game mere hours away from a whole few weeks of only card games, just wanted to get done and start something new. Maybe he was feeling the loss of sleep kick in. He still wouldn’t be the one to call it quits so early. He wasn’t keen on ruining anyones fun. “Alright, what about you?” It was definitely against the rules to ask more than one person- but they’d allow it. Not like any of the rules had been acknowledged thus far.

Jounouchi grinned. “Yeah, I got four of them.” That was impossible in this game should they be playing the right way and he was definitely lying. Jounouchi handed over one five, a four, an ace, and a two. Otogi took them all without complaint and set five cards down as matches. There was no way any of those matched but no one was stopping him.

Or so it would have been if Kajiki and Jounouchi weren’t assholes. “Hey, hey-” Kajiki held his hand out to stop Otogi. “How do we know those match, show us what you got.”

The glare he received could kill. “Jounouchi just handed these to me- he said they were all sixes, so they are.” They all knew it was bullshit, but Otogi wasn’t backing down.

“I don’t know man- five sixes in one deck? Sounds fishy to me.” Jounouchi scratched at his nose, as if he didn’t have anything to do with the problem. “Show ‘em.” 

Otogi ruefully turned his cards around to show. “Are you going to tell me that the cards you handed to me are not sixes?”

Kajiki shook his head, and Jounouchi clicked his tongue. “Man, those aren’t the cards I gave you- put those back in yer hand bro you can’t cheat like that.” 

“I’m disappointed in you.”

Otogi took a sharp inhale, then breathed out before responding to either of them. “Would you like to take the sixes out of my hand then and put them down for me?” 

Kajiki thought for a moment, before looking at his now committed partner in crime. “Nah, you wanna?”

Jounouchi lolled his head back and forth- bullshit his way into communicating he wasn’t actually thinking about this at all. “Yea-nah, I mean- I don’t know why you need my help man game’s easy, what’re ya not gettin’?”

Otogi took one look at both of them before collecting all their cards. “New game.” He threw the deck in Kajiki’s face. “52 card pick up.”


End file.
